1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving mechanism, an electronic component transport device, and an electronic component inspection device.
2. Related Art
Various devices which are equipped with a moving mechanism moving a moving body in a predetermined direction with respect to a support are known. For example, in a robot described in JP-UM-A-5-16172, a plurality of rolling bodies (balls) are inserted between rails provided parallel to a moving direction and rail receivers fitted with the rails pinched from both sides, and two rows of ball guides (moving shafts) parallel to the moving direction are formed. In this moving mechanism, if a driving force generated by a driving motor or the like is transmitted to the moving body, the balls roll between the rails and rail receivers, whereby the moving body can be smoothly moved.
A moving mechanism in which a plurality of moving bodies having different moving directions are combined is also known, and for example, as disclosed in JP-A-11-271480, a first moving body which is movable in an X-axis direction with respect to a support and a second moving body which is movable in a Y-axis direction with respect to the first moving body are superimposed, thereby allowing the movement of the second moving body on an X-Y plane.
However, as in JP-UM-A-5-16172, in the moving mechanism in which the moving body is supported by the two rows of moving shafts, a load or the like is applied to the moving body, causing a problem in that backlash sometimes occurs in the moving body. In particular, in a moving mechanism including a plurality of moving bodies, backlash which occurs in one moving body is transmitted to other moving bodies, sometimes causing a large backlash in the entire moving mechanism.